1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light sensor making use of a semiconductor in the form of a thin film (hereinafter referred to as “a semiconductor film”) and also to a display equipped with a number of such light sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, displays each of which is equipped with light sensors are known. In a liquid crystal display, for example, thin-film transistors (TFTs) are used as switching devices for controlling the drive of pixels. There is known a display provided with such thin-film transistors and light sensors formed on the same substrate as the thin-film transistors by a similar fabrication process as that of the thin-film transistors (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-18458).
FIG. 24 is a plan view illustrating the construction of an existing light sensor 80, FIG. 25 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the construction of the light sensor 80. The illustrated light sensor 80 has a similar structure as an n-channel MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) transistor. In this light sensor 80, a control electrode 82 is formed like a strip on an upper surface of a substrate 81. Covering the control electrode 82, a first insulating film 83 is formed as a stacked layer. The first insulating film 83 is made up of a light-transmitting, insulating material. On an upper surface of the first insulating film 83, a semiconductor film 84 is formed. The semiconductor film 84 is roughly divided into a photoactive layer 85 and a pair of electrode regions 86, 87. The photoactive layer 85 acts to produce electron-hole pairs as a source of a photoelectric current when light enters the photoactive layer 85. The photoactive layer 85 is arranged within an area that overlaps the control electrode 82 as viewed in a plan.
The paired electrode regions 86, 87 are formed by introducing an impurity into the semiconductor layer 84 on opposite sides of the photoactive layer 85. Of the paired electrode regions 86, 87, one of them, that is, the electrode region 86 is arranged as a source region, while the other electrode region 87 is arranged as a drain region. The source region 86 and drain region 87 are both formed as rectangles having the same area. The source region 86 is divided into a low concentration region 86L, in which the impurity has been introduced at a relatively low concentration, and a high concentration region 86H, in which the impurity has been introduced at a relatively high concentration. The low concentration region 86L is located adjacent the photoactive layer 85. Similarly, the drain region 87 is divided into a low concentration region 87L, in which the impurity has been introduced at a relatively low concentration, and a high concentration region 87H, in which the impurity has been introduced at a relatively high concentration. The low concentration region 87L is located adjacent the photoactive layer 85.
On the upper surface of the first insulating film 83, a second insulating film 88 is formed as a stacked layer such that the second insulating film 88 covers the semiconductor film 84. The second insulating film 88 is made up of a light transmitting, insulating material. Through the second insulating film 88, plural contact holes 89 are formed to expose parts of the high concentration region 86H of the source region on 86, and further, plural contact holes 90 are formed to expose parts of the high concentration region 87H of the source region on 87. The source-side contact holes 89 are filled with the conductor material of a first conductor 91, while the drain-side contact holes 90 are filled with the conductor material of a second conductor 92. On an upper surface of the second insulating film 88, a planarizing film 93 is formed as a stacked layer, covering the respective conductors 91, 92. The planarizing film 93 is made up of a light-transmitting, insulating material.
In the light sensor 80 of the above-described construction, the incidence of light into the photoactive layer 85 in the semiconductor film 84 through the planarizing film 93, the second insulating film 88, etc. results in the production of electron-hole pairs in the photoactive layer 85 so that a photoelectric current is produced. This photoelectric current is read as a reception signal from the light sensor to the outside of the sensor.